


それが戯れの果て

by SheenaHirohito



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Light BDSM, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex talks, Spanking, alternative universe
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaHirohito/pseuds/SheenaHirohito
Summary: タイムスリップし、パラレルワールドに来たヨハン・クライフ。彼に、ベッケンバウアーは居酒屋に来たギュンター・ネッツァーに尻で割り箸を割らせ、性的行為まで要求する……！





	それが戯れの果て

「×××！起きろ！」  
「宴やぞ宴！」  
「ヨハン！ちょっと起きてよ！」  
何やら外が騒がしくて起きると、ベッケンバウアーやゲルト・ミュラー、パウル・ブライトナーといった西ドイツの選手(であるはずだった人)が馬鹿騒ぎを興していた。  
しかも居酒屋のテーブル席で。  
「起きた？ヨハン・クライフ」  
聞き慣れた、フランツ・ベッケンバウアーの声。  
元々74年W杯でライバル同士戦った後、二人は恋に落ちた。  
新聞には同性愛者なのか、とか散々書かれたが、クライフは気にしていなかった。  
何せよ当時はゲイ・リブの真っ最中だったので、それも含めて騒ぎにもなった。  
当然そういった行為もした。何度も肌を重ねた。  
それが、とある『バグ』、つまりはパラレルワールドに来てしまったのだ。  
某厨二病ゲームみたいに電子レンジモドキの物や携帯を使う訳でもなく、某猫型ロボットアニメのようにタイムマシンを使った訳でもない。  
遠征の途中で寝ていたら、こんな風になったのだ。  
……長くなるので、ここまでで止めておく。  
ぼーっとしてると、ベッケンバウアーがこっそり、耳打ちをして来た。  
「彼処に髪の長い男がいるだろ？アイツ、生意気で俺気に入らないしさ、好きに弄んでいいよ。あと本人には内緒な」  
そこには、仲間から離れてソファで1人で飲んでいる男がいた。  
その長い髪の男は、ギュンター・ネッツァーという人である事は知っている。  
どうやって弄べばいいのか………？  
半袖のアニメシャツとユニクロのステテコを着た、金髪の柔らかく、長い髪の男。  
僕は、色々な角度からネッツァーを眺めてみた。  
なるほど。……思い付かない。  
エロい事を、とか考えてみたが、今は辞めておいた。  
後のお楽しみに取っておこう。  
僕はベッケンバウアーに聞いてみる。  
「こいつに何をしたらいい？」  
すると、横でベルティ・フォクツが聞いていたらしく、無言で割り箸を差し出した。  
居酒屋の割り箸である。  
これで何をすればいいのか。思わず訊ねた。  
するとフォクツは答えた。  
「これをアイツのケツに挟んで、ケツで割らせたら良いんだよ」  
そう来たか。  
想像するだけで笑ってしまった。  
笑いを堪えつつ、ステテコを脱がす。  
ネッツァーは「止めてよ」とか「フランツ、ごめんなさい」とか半泣きで言っているが、お構い無しだ。  
左右に腰を振って、微かに抵抗しようとするネッツァーを見ると、余計に、寧ろ脱がしたくなる。  
僕がステテコを膝下まで脱がすと、ゲルト・ミュラーが一気に脱がす。  
ステテコが脱げ、トランクスが顕になる。  
恥ずかしがっているネッツァーに、僕は立って、トランクスを尻に食い込ませるように命令した。  
筋肉質な尻のラインがバッチリ見える。  
尻のラインに見とれていると、フォクツが無言で割り箸を差し出した。これをトランクスと尻の間に差し込もうと言う訳か。  
僕は言葉を発する間も無く、トランクスと尻の間に割り箸を差し込んだ。  
そのシュールな光景に、さっき迄のエロスは消え、笑いへと化した。  
「お前何やってんの！？」  
「はよう！早うやれ」  
ドッと流れ込む笑い声のノイズを掻き分け、僕はネッツァーに尻に力を入れる様に命令する。  
ネッツァーは必死で、尻に力を入れている。  
力を入れているのになかなか割れないとなれば、肛門を緩めているのかもしれない。そう思い、僕は念のため追加で命令を出す。  
「尻を引き締めろ！キューッって！」  
そう言われたネッツァーが尻を引き締めると、割り箸はあっという間に真っ二つに割れた。  
「いいぞー、やれやれ！」  
「良くやったな！」  
現実離れした賞賛の声に、このまま行くとまずい事になりそうな気分すら感じる。  
まるで、新興宗教の教祖と信者のそれみたいだ。  
それを察したベッケンバウアーは、僕に対してまた囁く。  
「本当はこれだけでは物足りないんだろう？何をする？」  
何をする。自分だったら………。  
僕は唾を飲み込み、考える。  
ネッツァーを見ていた時、気掛かりだった事があった。  
身体のラインに、エロスを感じる。一種の破壊性を感じる。  
萌え系のアニメシャツから浮き出る乳首も、割り箸を割った後の尻も、全てエロティックで卑猥だ。  
僕はネッツァーに、彼がさっきまで座っていたソファに四つん這いになる様に命令し、巻かれたトランクスを右にずらし、ピンク色の窄まった菊を眺め、鼻を近づけて感触を確かめながら匂いを嗅ぐ。  
男の子の匂いがする。  
「ひょー！このままやっちゃうんすか？！」  
「お前取り敢えず黙れ」  
相変わらず、騒がしいのを無視して、僕は顔を上に向け、菊に舌を捩じ込んだ。  
「ひぅっ！？」  
舌に少しの酸味と苦味を感じながら、僕は舌でネッツァーの肛門を愛撫する。  
微かに水音が響き、開発済みなのか愛撫する度にネッツァーは感じている。  
それにしても、ここまで開発したのってベッケンバウアーなんだろうか………。  
軽い嫉妬を感じながら、僕の分身が硬直し始めていることに気付く。  
舌で上や下、縦横を辿る。  
「っあ……！んんっ………！」  
ネッツァーの感じる声を聴きながら、僕は舌でピストン運動を始める。  
舌を出し入れする度、昂奮が高まっていく。  
僕は、ネッツァーの股間に目を向けた。  
ネッツァーのものがまだこれっきりで勃起しているのを見、舌を抜き、いい機会なのでからかってやった。  
「これで勃起するって、何考えてるの？変態」  
感じていた顔は悔しそうな顔に変わり、僕の嗜虐心を煽られる。  
ネッツァーは半泣きで涙を流しながら「こんな事になるならイかせて」とか「僕を気持ち良くして」とか付け上がるようになったので……

パァン！！  
僕はネッツァーの尻を素手で叩き、痛みで萎えさせてやろうと思った。  
彼の器官は収まらず、それどころか硬度を増している。  
喘ぎ声の質も変わり、甲高い、甘さを含む声になって来た。  
苦痛を与えようとしたら、こいつはそれで喜んでやがる！！本当の本当にマゾの雄犬だ！！  
2回、3回、4回、と尻を引っぱたく。  
ふしだらな犬にはもっと躾てやらなくてはいけない。  
飴と鞭と言われるように、天国ばかり味わわせてはならないのだ。  
「ああっ………！クライフ…！く、らいっ」  
僕の中に歯止めはない。  
尻を引っぱたきながら、「僕」が膨張していることに気付く。  
もう我慢出来ない。犯したい。  
僕はズボンのチャックを開け、膨張した片割れを取り出し、ネッツァーの菊にあてがい、先走りを塗りたくる。  
「ねぇっ………やめてクライフ…お尻は…………！」  
駄目だ。そんな事を言うと、僕の理性が効かなくなるじゃないか………！  
「お前本当にやるのか…！」  
野次馬と化した周りはお構い無しに、挿入を嫌がるネッツァーの直腸に、僕の片割れが侵入する。  
肛門を舐めた時の唾液がまだ残っていたのと、先走りからか苦痛は伴うものの何とか挿入出来た。  
「い……たいよっ…クライフ」  
本当に痛がっているかなんて、この際関係ない。  
問題は、僕が気持ち良くなること。  
雄犬にしか過ぎないお前の快楽なんか、知ったことか。  
僕はピストン運動を早めながら、ネッツァーの尻を叩く。  
「あぁっ……！はぁっ…うっ……あっ……！」  
僕だけが気持ち良くなろうと思ったのに、それは結果的にネッツァーを悦ばせる。なんという皮肉だろう。  
きっと、相当調教されているのだろう。初めてではアナルでここまで感じたりする事はまず無いだろう。  
それにしても、何故ここまで正直でない奴隷なのだろうか。  
僕はテーブルに置かれた、バラ鞭を取った。  
「はぁはぁはぁ………やめて下さい………フランツ…助けて………」  
ネッツァーが助けを求めると、すかさず彼を鞭で打った。  
1発、2発と立て続けに打つ。  
打つ度にソファはネッツァーの先走りで汚れ、今すぐにでも射精したそうに思えた。  
ピストン運動を再開しながら、僕は彼にこう言った。  
「ねえ、僕をイかせてあげられたら、君は射精していいんだ。もう一度言うけど、君のお尻でイかせてあげられたら、ね」  
本当はこんな事を言わずとも勝手に射精しそうだが、念のため言っておいた。  
僕は腰を曲げ、ネッツァーに抱き付き、勝手に射精しないようネッツァーの肉軸の根元を押さえる。  
ネッツァーは苦しがりながら、直腸と前立腺の快楽で喘ぐ。  
「くぅっ……かはっ……あっ……」  
男性にとって(僕もそうだが)射精を我慢するのは苦しい事だ。  
その苦しい事を、ネッツァーに与えている。  
その事実に、僕は益々昂奮した。  
しばらくネッツァーの直腸を犯していると、射精欲が込み上げてくる。迫り上がるものがある。  
このまま、中に出してやろう。奴隷には、中出しが最高の御褒美であろうから。  
「うっ………！くっ！」  
僕は彼の中に白精を吐き出すと同時に、ネッツァーの肉軸を押さえていた指を離した。  
僕の片割れがもう一つの心臓になったみたいに、脈を打つ。  
ネッツァーの白濁で、ソファーに染みが出来た。  
僕の白濁も、射精、と言うより噴き出す、に近い。  
彼の白濁を、少し舐めてみる。  
少し酸っぱく、苦い彼の味がした。  
僕は何故か泣いてしまった。無茶苦茶美味しいものと言うわけでもないのに。  
全てを吐き出し、僕のすっかり萎びた片割れを引き抜くと、菊は「菊」ではない別の何かになっていた。  
白濁が溢れ出る。昂奮というより、疲れてしまった。  
**************  
僕が疲れて寝ると、朝には僕の部屋に着いていた。  
ベッケンバウアーが僕の部屋の前で言う。  
「お疲れ様。昨日のはエロかったよ。あんなに精液を出しまくって、興奮していたんだろう？」  
気になるのは、どうしてここにいたかということ。  
昨日、寝た事しか覚えていない。  
「ヨハン、あの後寝ちゃってさ、ベルティがタクシー呼んだんだ。疲れてたんだろうなぁ」  
そういう事か。  
「一緒に、シャワー浴びる？」  
僕は頷いた。  
彼と僕がシャワールームに入ると、彼は突然ローションを置いた。  
「え……何するの」  
思わず、そう言ってしまった。  
「セックスだよ。僕たち恋人じゃないか」  
そうだった。とか下らないことを考えている(！)間に、ベッケンバウアーは指で僕の肛門にローションを塗っていく。  
「ねえ………セックスするの？今朝だよ」  
「朝だからこそ、爽快な気分で迎えたいじゃないか」  
ベッケンバウアーが僕のそれの皺にまでローションを塗りたくり、僕の皺の周りを愛撫すると、中が指で押し広げられる感触がした。  
彼はコンドームの封を開け、彼自身に付けた。  
「恋人同士でもこういう所はちゃんとしなくちゃね」  
昨日のネッツァーの件を訊ねようと思ったが、止めておいた。  
多分、こういう男だろうから。  
人に命令はしておいて……  
「でも、昨日は物凄く昂奮していたんだろう？」  
声が聞こえたが、確認すると誰もいなかった。  
普段の僕なら、ある種の精神病だろうか、とか考え込むのだが、不思議とそれがない。  
「ヨハン、入れるから」  
そう言って、彼は自身を僕にあてがった。  
僕の中に、後ろから彼が入ってくる。  
「あっ………！あうっ…」  
昨日の事からまだ覚めていない。それなのに、凄く感じてしまう。  
「はぁっはぁっ…はぁっ……凄く気持ちいいよ」  
不思議と、そう言われると嬉しい。  
0.0数ミリの膜が彼と僕を隔てても、それでも満たされていくのだ。  
彼が気持ち良くなる事が、素直に嬉しい。  
「あぅうっ…！ふぅっ……んんっ！」  
僕の喘ぎを聞いた彼は、ピストン運動を早める。  
「フランツ……！フランツ……！なかぁ…」  
僕の直腸が彼を求める。きつく締め上げているのが自分でも分かる。  
「ヨハン………好きだ…結婚しよう」  
結婚間近にしても、そう言われると本気なのかどうかわからない。  
「フランツ………だいすき」  
「ああ………僕も好きだ！ヨハンの事が世界一大好きだ！」  
彼の腰の動きが止まり、先の方に暖かいものを感じる。  
彼の白濁を、膜が受け止めたのだ。  
射精し終わると、彼は自身を膜ごと引き抜き、口を縛る。  
彼は外へ行き、ゴミ箱に役目を果たし終わった膜の抜け殻を捨てた。  
「シャワー……浴びようか」  
僕は頷いた。これから何が起ころうが、フランツの事は好きでいる。  
そう思って、現代で生きようと思う。  
「現代って………君は死んだ事になってるじゃん。どうするの？」  
「新しい名前を考えて、ひっそり暮らすとか……？考える」  
是非とも、とフランツ・ベッケンバウアーは笑顔で言った。


End file.
